<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Him/You by asdash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627979">Him/You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdash/pseuds/asdash'>asdash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdash/pseuds/asdash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...where he thinks, that you're in love with another</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Him/You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His cape was dragging behind him as he paced across the room.</p><p>“I know you have… certain feelings for him, MC. But rules are rules.”</p><p>You raise an eyebrow.</p><p>“…and this is why I brought you here. To tell you that I cannot go easy on him.”</p><p>You are watching Lucifer. His black feathers were reflecting the light like mirrors, an echo of how formidable they must’ve been long ago.</p><p>He sighs. “So, I will tell you this. I will have to punish the man you love.”</p><p>“I did not know you were a masochist.”</p><p>Damn, that slipped in a split second. You cover your mouth, looking at him and then away quickly.</p><p>He looks at you with big eyes.</p><p>“Masochist?”</p><p>You say nothing.</p><p>“MC, did you just say masochist?”</p><p>You shake your head. He walks towards where you stand, stopping a few inches away from you.</p><p>“MC.” You look at him. “Are you in love with me?”</p><p>You take your hand away from your mouth and look into his eyes.</p><p>“Always have been.”</p><p>A moment later, his lips press against yours.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>